


I Wish...

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal, DBZ, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Hell, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, Jealousy, Lemon, Life in Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, No OC ships, Not Beta Read, Not much plot, OCs are just helpful, Porn With Plot, Slash, Slight love triangle, Yaoi, Yôkai, but a little bit of plot, dont judge me pls, its my first smut fic okay, life in hell is nice, pairing - Freeform, smutfic, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Frieza is having a bitch of a time in Hell. What happens when he receives a much-needed gift from someone he doesn't even know?Read the tags people. It's NSFW YAOI. Don't like it, don't read.(DISCONTINUED.)





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So this is my first fic on here and GOD I LOVE THIS PAIRING. I know that in all of the non-canonical meetings they have (i.e. Xenoverse 2, FighterZ, etc.) they don't like each other much but... fuck it. I ship it, okay? All there really is to it. This takes place in Hell kinda more-so like GT... Frieza isn't in his cocoon-thing and everyone is left to fend for themselves. This is VAGUELY inspired by the fic "What Hell Really Feels Like" by Shoysrock on Fanfiction.net. Go check it out (if you don't mind rape and non-con, that is). Okay, HERE WE GO.

Frieza had been having a miserable time. Who would have thought that him, the terrorizer of worlds- the Ice-Jin prince- the tyrant who had made himself nothing but feared in the living world- would be such a pushover to these other damned creatures? He barely scraped by, no one there to serve him and no one to protect him. He would often spend his time within the eternal night’s caves, doing nothing but mulling over his own thoughts and trying to camouflage whatever den he’d make until he was chased out of it. No matter how many times he relocated though, he could always hear something. Whether it be the sound of animals or the sounds of the rowdier residents of the dimension, some sound was always there to be heard.

But today, it was quiet.

The silence was unnatural. It was like something had taken everything that made noise and frozen them. One minute Frieza heard the chirping of crickets and screaming. The next… nothing. A void had swallowed all of the sound, and spat back out the unease that was now crawling steadily up the ice-jin’s back. Something was wrong.

He told himself he didn’t care. He told himself the quiet was a good thing. And he above all told himself he wasn’t afraid when in reality he was scared stiff.

“Hey.”

The ice-jin previously had his back turned to the outer edge of the cave; not long, since he had been tossing and turning rather quickly, but it was long enough. He shot a destructo-disc out of instinct, which the voice dodged by stepping aside, as if he was expecting it. The creature looked human, but their power level said otherwise- he couldn’t read it, but he could _feel_ it was nothing short of scary. That was when he saw it.

The tail.

The saiyan had noticed Frieza’s look of hate and disgust growing on his face, and before he could react, the saiyan took out a worn tote-bag from behind him.

“Look, I don’t care, okay? What you did, I mean. Yeah, you blew me up too when you blew up the planet but this isn’t about me. Someone wanted me to give you this.”

The unnamed saiyan held up his hands and kicked the bag towards Frieza, skidding until toppling over at his feet. Frieza’s eyes never left the saiyan as he crouched to examine the contents. It was then that looked down briefly and ended up doing a double take. It was full of food- _good_ food. It all looked fresh and delicious, especially to him, since he had been upon the very brink of starvation.

He looked back up and the saiyan kept holding up his hands as if he were at a stick-up, but began to speak upon seeing the shock in Frieza’s face.

“It’s not from me, it’s from this guy- He beat the shit out of me yesterday and came to my door today, telling me to give that to you.”

The prince was still rather dumbfounded, but started questioning once he caught some of the thoughts that were running rampant in his head?

“What _guy?_ How did you find me?”

The saiyan snickered, finally folding his arms. “You think _I_ know? He just told me where you were and to take that to you. I wasn’t dumb enough to try fighting him again. And now, I’ve done my job.” And with that, the saiyan began to fly off. Frieza didn’t stop him- he didn’t want to challenge someone that strong, monkey or not, and he was so hungry that the food was impossible to resist any longer. He rummaged through the bag, making sure there was nothing else in there. His hands felt something odd and he realized upon pulling it out that it was a folded piece of paper. It had a note in it, which he hastily read.

“Dear Frieza,

While watching you suffer was amusing at first, it got old quickly. In fact, for whatever reason, I found it painfully pitiful. I hope you don’t mind.

~Cell”

 

Once he had read the note over several times, he concluded that he had no idea how to feel about this “Cell”. While it enraged him that someone else find him pitiful, he wasn’t wrong- deep down even Frieza knew he was pitiful in this state, despite being in his fourth form. The Ice-jin began to devour the food, knowing that he couldn’t die even had it been poisoned. He decided after eating about a fifth of the bag that it would be wise to save some more for later.

He felt invigorated. He wanted to fight. The food had refreshed his strength and caused him to regain quite a bit of energy. He stashed the remaining leftovers behind some rocks and bramble, bravely venturing out of his den to go and practice using his attacks. He used distant trees and bushes as targets, making sure not to attract too much attention to himself. Despite being intelligent, he knew for a fact that he was not yet at his most powerful.

...Unfortunately, a group of rowdy denizens passing by noticed this as well. And, they had a bone to pick with him.

“Hey, look! It’s the bitch that blew up Vegeta!” One of the saiyans said.

“Aw, shit! We got him cornered!”

“Told you he was here. Well?”

“Oooooh, that _form_ … I could get on that.”

The four spiteful saiyan males all began to make their move. They snuck up around him from all angles. Frieza of course noticed something was wrong- He felt their eyes on him. He looked around, but when he finally spotted one of the monkeys, it was too late.

“Hey, remember me?” One of the saiyans grinned. It was the one that had given him the bag of food earlier. He had lead his buddies straight to him. It seemed he _did_ care about what he did after all. In fact, all of them did. They wanted revenge. They wanted him to scream. They wanted to violate his very being as he had done to their planet. And above all, they wanted him to _suffer_.

“What do you want?” Frieza asked, not as hostile as before. He was secretly hoping he was about to receive another gift from Cell. Deep down though, he knew that that was not the case. The saiyan’s expression alone was enough to confirm that.

Like lightning, the other saiyans grabbed him from behind. One saiyan each grabbed an arm, and the other his tail. While he kicked in the air, the saiyan that had delivered the gift before grabbed his legs while he was lunging, pressing himself against the ice-jin’s inner thighs.

Frieza immediately knew what they were planning. All he could think about was how this couldn’t possibly be happening. Secretly, despite having many attractive bodies at his disposal during his time alive, he didn’t believe that any one of them were worthy of bedding him- for he had not found a true mate. And now, he was about to have a disgusting excuse of a being take away his virginity.

“F-FILTHY MONKEYS!” He couldn’t help but stutter. The saiyans bellowed with laughter upon hearing the defect in his speech.

“Awwww, little lizard is sca-wed!” The one gripping his tail mocked. It was true; for once, Frieza was terrified. This was a very rare occurrence, as his personality by default was very headstrong. He kept trying to kick and thrash his tail, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He refused to let the tears fall- _refused_ to let this happen. He had eventually ceased his struggles, giving up when he felt the saiyan between his legs position at his delicate hole.

He braced himself for the violation- but when all hope was lost, he heard the saiyan cry out in agony. He was dropped to the dirt as the other saiyans scattered. As he looked up, he saw that someone- or some _thing_ , rather- was gripping the traitor by the hair.

“All I asked you to do was run a little errand for me- and this is how you repay me?” The giant green creature sneered.

“Repay you for what?! Beating the shit out of me?!” The saiyan squealed. The man in his spotted green armor only dragged the saiyan’s eyes to meet his own. The monkey’s tail whipped back and forth in agitation.

“No. For going _easy_ on you.”

And with that answer, the bug-man hurled the saiyan off into the distance, instinctually spreading his black beetle-like wings as he did so, giving Frieza a glimpse of his intimidating tail.

Frieza laid there on the ground, breathless and still in shock. He was almost _raped_. And this creature saved him, unprovoked.

The green one started to walk away, when Frieza finally had the strength to regain his voice.

“W-wait… are… are you Cell?” He asked in a meek tone. The green man turned his head to look over his shoulder. After a few seconds of staring at Frieza this way, he turned around.

“Well… I see you got my note.” The creature did not change his serious tone. Frieza, still sitting in the dirt, scanned the creature over. He was fully coated in green, spotted armor. He was tall and extremely powerful. His face was a shade of bluish grey, with deep purple markings over his cheeks. His magenta eyes looked as if they held fire within them. In conclusion, he wasn’t bad looking at all…

“What… are you?” Frieza asked, careful to not strike a nerve. The creature didn’t seem upset by his question at all; in fact, he almost seemed humbled by it.

“I’m an android, created from the cellular DNA of many. I am the perfect being…” Cell trailed off, smirking slightly before making his next statement “...some of my cells are even from you.”

Frieza was in utter shock. He was in awe at this creature, and didn’t exactly know how to react. He decided to question the android.

“So, um… Cell…” He felt odd saying the android’s name, “Why… did you decide to help me? With the food? And why did you save me?”

Cell let out a sigh and folded his arms. He looked down at Frieza and decided to answer him.

“Frankly, watching a being that I am partially created from suffer in this hell was rather painful. I honestly had nothing to do in this hell… but then I saw you…”

The tone in his last words sounded deep, and almost husky to the ice-jin. He had no idea what the android meant, nor did he understand his reasoning for helping him. The android continued speaking, however, and things slowly started to piece together.

“I will be honest. I’ve been stalking you. Watching you, every day. And the more I look at you… the more I feel…” He trailed off, eyes gazing to the floor. There was a long pause. Frieza decided to break the silence, waiting in heavy anticipation for more of an explanation.

“You feel _what?_ ” The ice-jin asked, his heart pounding.

The android slowly looked up from gazing at the ground and looked the tyrant in the eyes. That was when all of the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together _perfectly_.

“I feel like I **_want_ ** you...”

Frieza couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This android _wanted_ him? He wanted to…

Before he could feel any disgust, he realized something; what good does purity do you when you’re in hell? This android had saved him- not once but _twice_. He was someone who truly cared for him. In the end, Frieza decided he most likely wouldn’t be able to find a better counterpart...

Did he really want to _mate_ with this creature though?

“I… I don’t know…” Frieza began, but Cell swiftly responded.

“Do not worry, I would never in a million years force myself upon you... I would never hurt you.”

 **_BAM._ ** That was it. That was what Frieza needed to hear. Someone who was powerful- not afraid to fight for him- and would _never_ betray him.

That was _exactly_ what he wanted in a mate.

Frieza stood up, still shaky from his encounter with his assailants. Cell was quick to bend down and scoop up the ice-jin in his arms. Frieza looked at the android as he held him, seeing not only bravery- but _passion_ in his eyes. He couldn’t resist it any longer. He paused his shallow breathing and slowly began to mold his lips with the android’s, who had no objection. Cell embraced him tighter, pressing their bodies flush together with one another. The android began to stroke along Frieza’s sides, making the ice-jin purr.

“I want you, too…” Frieza whispered in a lusty voice. The android then practically flew back into Frieza’s nearby den, and laid him down steadily and softly on the pillows that comprised his bed. He looked up and down the little one’s smooth body, his lithe form vaguely squirming against the pillows in embarrassment. Cell then began to kiss him once more, this time more deep and passionate than before. The stroked up and down the little ice-jin’s thighs, slowly and carefully making his way to palm at his loins. Frieza moaned and felt the hidden folds between his legs open up- revealing his moist, throbbing erection.

Cell gently caressed his organ with the palm of his hand, making Frieza shiver and pant. The only sexual interaction he’s ever had was with himself, usually only from dreams. He had never had anyone touch him this way, and it had him nearly crying with intense arousal.

Seeing the little ice-jin so caught up in the heat of pleasure ignited a fire in Cell as well. The black area covering the android’s genitalia slid back, revealing his aching member. Frieza looked down to see that, unsurprisingly, he was very large. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to handle all of his girth. Still, he couldn’t help but be lost in the heat of long-awaited pleasure. He wanted him deep inside of him- and he wanted it _now._

Cell kissed him with more feverish desire, starting to trail kisses down his neck and chest- all the way to his abdomen. He teased Frieza so torturously by doing nothing more to the pulsating member then lightly nuzzling at it, before trailing down to the hole beneath.

Frieza moaned in an absolutely obscene manner as Cell worked his tongue inside of his exceptionally tight entrance. The tongue wormed inside of him, teasing him and making him cry out of pleasure. Once Cell had decided that he had tormented the ice-jin enough, he licked a stripe up the shaft of Frieza’s arousal before sitting back on his haunches. Frieza looked up at him- his forearm on his forehead, blushing and panting, tears and drool seeping from the corners of his face. The sight made Cell hard as physically possible.

Cell hastily pushed a finger within his tight hole, making Frieza belt out yet another obscene moan. He pushed in deeper until Frieza all but screamed, the android hitting the spot inside of him that made him see stars. He pushed yet another finger in, scissoring them and making sure to stretch him properly. When he added the third finger, Frieza was crying a steady stream of tears from the intense arousal he was experiencing.

Once Cell removed his fingers, Frieza whined, feeling empty inside. Cell slowly nudged the head of his large appendage at the ice-jin’s tight entrance, gritting his teeth as he slid inside slowly.

“ _Ah-!_ Ah… _ahh…_ I can’t… _aahhh…_ ” Frieza couldn’t even talk as the giant girth stretched him, filling him deeply and grinding against his sweet spot. He was panting deep and fast. When Cell made the first deep, hard thrust, Frieza let out a scream. He didn’t care how much noise he was making- at this point, he just wanted Cell to fuck him like a wild animal.

Cell was feeling encompassed in pleasure as well, focused on pleasing his lover as he thrust- in and out, harder and deeper. Frieza rocked his body over Cell’s arousal, his neglected erection leaking with pre-cum. Cell grunted and moaned as he took him fiercely. The ice-jin moaned and screamed, the greatest orgasm of his life and death just out of his reach. He knew exactly how to push himself over the edge- so he begged for it.

“Cell… _please_ … inside me… _come inside me…_ ” He whined. That was enough to send the android over the edge, hearing his lover moan and beg for him. He grunted and belted out a low and sultry moan as he released inside of him hard, filling him to the brim.

Frieza felt the warmth of Cell’s essence inside of him. His face was burning and his heart was pounding, until finally his face froze into a scream that didn’t even make a sound. He simply couldn’t use his voice as he reached the peak of his sweet, _delicious_ orgasm. He sprayed on his and Cell’s stomachs, coating them with the sticky fluid.

Frieza finally collapsed in the android’s arms, whom held him close until the ice-jin finally fell into an exhausted yet peaceful slumber. The androided slowly pulled out of his lover and leaned against the cave wall, petting his little one and giving him a single kiss on the forehead. Cell had one final thought before falling into a deep sleep of his own.

_I really do wish… for it to be like this forever._


	2. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell and Frieza go to get some more food. Kinda' a filler chapter, looking back at it. No smut in this one, just fluff... sorry. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was a one-shot? Yeah... I lied. I couldn't resist writing more. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Frieza slowly opened his eyes, groggy and somewhat confused. It took him a minute to recall exactly what had happened as he was warm and comfortable. Upon remembering his time of passion with the android known as Cell, he couldn’t help but break into a blush.

Once he started to become more aware of his surroundings, he also realized that the reason for the warm feeling encasing him was that he was still being held snugly against the android. He regained more consciousness and looked up, seeing Cell’s eyes were closed. He was sound asleep, silent and slowly breathing. He looked back down and saw the remnants of the previous love-making on their stomachs, though he could hardly care about it right now. He let out a heavy sigh and nuzzled back against Cell, feeling blissfully content inside.

He had never really known love. He never saw a need for it, nor did he think it was something that could feel so wonderful. He knew prior that he would eventually have to find a mate, as it was customary for his kind. Someone to care for him, treat him well, have undying loyalty… and from what he had seen so far, Cell fit that description.

Frieza felt completely content and relaxed in the android’s embrace- a telltale sign that their relationship was healthy so far. He hardly knew the android and he could almost immediately tell that he was the one for him.

The realization struck him like a hammer. Was this _actually_ a case of “love at first sight”? Frieza found himself trying to contradict the idea, but he could find no other explanation.

His stirring thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of being pulled closer to the android. Cell buried his face against the small ice-jin’s forehead, smiling to himself. Frieza looked up at Cell, blinking slowly and staring into Cell’s now open eyes.

They were beautiful.

With slightly stuttered movements, Cell went to kiss Frieza once more. He licked his lips, silently asking for permission. The ice-jin replied by parting his lips, melding them against Cell’s own.

Their tongues danced in loving need of one another, both of them moaning slightly. Once they parted, both gasping for breath, Cell spoke.

“I think… we should get… cleaned up.” He huffed. Frieza could do nothing more but let out a small chuckle before he felt himself being hoisted up into the air.

Cell was carrying him bridal style, taking him out of his cave and setting him onto his feet gently. Cell began to scan the area until he found a small pond, and directed himself and Frieza to go and wash off.

Frieza hurriedly ran into the water, now somewhat embarrassed by the thick substance that coated his belly. He sank himself in down to his nose, and was shocked when Cell decided to do a cannonball into the water. Normally at an occurrence like this, Frieza would be angry and reprimand whoever splashed him. Since it was Cell, however, he just felt he couldn’t help but giggle at the android’s actions. When the Cell emerged, he let out a deep chuckle. Frieza began to brush himself off with the water in the pond, making sure to get the remainder of his seed off of his body. Cell was doing the same, though he was constantly looking over his shoulder to look at- and admire- the way his lover’s body shined from the water.

It was almost luminous- the way the water ran down the ice-jin’s skin. The way he smiled, the way he moved… It made Cell feel the strong need to claim him again.

Though he would never dare do anything without Frieza’s consent. They were mates, and Cell would never even think of hurting him.

With a small splash, Frieza began to step out of the pond. He paused however, looking over at Cell, and used his tail to splash a ray of water towards his cheek. He laughed and began to run, but his tail was too long. Cell easily grabbed the limb and yanked him back into the water, making the ice-jin float on his back. He laughed more and more, Cell simply adoring him as he did so. When Cell went to step out of the water, Frieza followed, now feeling refreshed and vitalized.

They went back to Frieza’s den, both of them smiling happily. There was a deep part of Frieza however that was screaming at him. A part of him that didn’t want to trust anyone and keep to himself. To not display the weakness known as happiness and be alone. Reason for it being how foreign the feeling was to him; being alone was all he had ever known.

This really would take some adjustment.

Cell was feeling a bit different, however. He was happy to have someone to spend time with in this Hell- and he was filled with joy when he was with Frieza. There were parts of him however that were more anxious than you would ever imagine. He knew what it was like to be alone, and he didn’t want to feel it again. He had already vowed to himself to do whatever it took to keep Frieza safe and at peace. He was truly starved for affection- something he never knew he was craving in the first place. Once he got that first taste though, he never wanted to feel loneliness ever again. Was it something that Cell _knew_ he had wanted all along, and he just never acknowledged it? He wasn’t sure.

Only time would tell of what was to come.

Frieza sat down against the cave wall, but Cell kept standing. He smiled at Frieza as he spoke.

“I’m going to go get us some more food,” Cell declared. “Would you like to come with me?”

Frieza brought his knees close to his chest. “Where would we be going?”

Cell pointed outside of the cave in a vague direction. “There’s a market run by a bunch of yokai not too far from here. Don’t worry, I don’t think those saiyans will be bothering you again anytime soon…” He said with a smirk.

Frieza thought back to the assailants and how close they were to scarring him forever. How he wished that he could forget the whole incident. It was yet another experience that told him not to let his guard down.

He stood up and started to walk towards the android, smiling back at him. “Lead the way,” He said cheerfully.

Halfway there, Frieza realized he was feeling drained. He had to admit, it was a much longer walk then he thought it would be. It must also had been that he was always tired around the android- probably because he felt safe near him. Ever since he arrived in the dimension, he would have troubled and unrelaxed sleeps. The sleep he had near Cell, however, was calm and peaceful. That was because he knew that he was being protected while in such a vulnerable state. All of the lack of sleep was catching up to him.

Cell noticed the drag in his step and stopped, the ice-jin taking a few moments to realized that their walk had come to a halt.

“What is it?” Frieza asked, half annoyed and half concerned.

“You seem very tired… we still have about a third of the way to go. Would you like to be carried?” He asked with a small smile.

Though embarrassed, Frieza was not about to complain about pride to the android. He was far too tired for that. “Yes, please…” He said with a hint of nervous sarcasm.

Cell kneeled down so the ice-jin could climb onto his back. “Here, get on.”

Frieza climbed onto the android’s back without complaint, resting his chin on his shoulder as he hoisted him off the ground with little effort- gripping the ice-jin carefully by the backs of his legs as Frieza wrapped his arms around his chest from behind.

It didn’t take long for him to fall fast asleep, the android struggling only slightly to keep his lover in an upright position on his back. When they were right outside of the market, Cell gently shook the ice-jin awake.

“Pssst… Frieza. We’re here.”

The small alien awoke with a yawn as he looked around, blinking slowly and his eyes widening upon remembering what they had traveled for.

“Oh, okay…” he said, slowly climbing off of the android’s back. A sudden realization struck the ice-jin however as they started walking towards the market. “Wait, do you have any money?!”

Cell grinned and waved a dismissive hand as he answered. “Don’t worry, one of the head yokai that work here bet on me in a fight the other day. He said I could get anything I wanted when I came back.”

Frieza was actually impressed by the android’s confidence as he continued walking towards the market. He smirked to himself as he followed behind. He really could get used to this.

They came to a halt in front of a particular stand. There was a yokai ordering some spirits and other yokai around. He looked like a grotesque cross between a frog and a turtle.

“Kappa.” Cell said to get his attention. Frieza only assumed that was the creature’s name.

The monster turned around with a slight yelp upon the sight of the towering android. As they began talking, Frieza noticed that the stand was for different types of wine, noticing the rack full of bottles behind the wooden counter. He began to remember the taste of his favorite red wine he would have when he was alive. Wine and different crustacean dishes… especially crabs. He began to secretly wonder if there was a seafood section at this market.

“Ah, Cell, yes, yes!” The creature stammered in his nasal voice. “Take this ticket, yes! Show it to other vendors, and get whatever you like! It is one days’ use only though, but next fight you will win! Every win is one ticket! Next day you come after next fight, next ticket you will win!”

It was a bit hard to understand the creature’s strange dialect, but Frieza understood easily. Many of his crew were not very smart, and would have similar speech habits. It was only natural that he would have to learn them. So in short, every fight Cell won would get him a ticket that he could use to get whatever he needed for one day. It seemed fair.

Cell took the ticket with a smile, and looked around at the rack of wine.

“Let’s start with some of the best red wine you have then.”

Frieza couldn’t believe his ears. How did Cell know? Maybe it was because they shared certain DNA, maybe it was because Cell saw how strongly he was eyeing down the bottles… probably the latter.

The yokai hurriedly grabbed two bottles of the finest red wine available, putting them in a small canvas bag. Cell gladly accepted the bag and began to walk away when he paused, turning back to the fidgeting Kappa.

“Is there any idea as to who my next challenger will be?” He asked. The monster looked

around nervously, and turned back to Cell.

“Not yet, but if there are none soon then I will give you a free ticket. I know you need to eat.” Kappa squeaked. He was obviously afraid of Cell’s strength. Just how much power had the yokai witnessed?

“Thank you kindly… I will see you soon, Kappa.”

The yokai bowed swiftly, waving to the android on his way. As they began to walk away, Cell turned to Frieza. “This is what you wanted, I presume?” Cell asked, holding up the bag. “You were staring awful intently at them.”

“Actually, red wine is my favorite.” The ice-jin admitted. He was following the android around as he picked up more food from each of the vendors, flashing the ticket every time. As they were walking along, Frieza saw a vendor carrying tons of different types of seafood. He couldn’t help but stop and stare at some of the giant crabs and lobsters that were hanging from the vendor’s roof. Upon the sight and smell, his mouth began to water.

Cell noticed the little alien’s pause with curiosity, and began to walk towards the seafood vendor. Frieza followed eagerly, Cell smirking knowingly to himself.

When they paused in front of the vendor, the aroma of the seafood nearly made Frieza hum. Cell looked down to face him, finally asking him. “What would you like, my dear Frieza?”

Frieza was staring at the crabs so intently that he barely heard Cell’s question. It had been so long since he had eaten a decent crab dish that he was beginning to drool.

Cell couldn’t help but give an amused laugh, and pointed up at some of the very large crabs. “I’ll take a few of those ones.”

Frieza looked back and forth between Cell and the crabs excitedly. An open smile was on his face as the android continued to look straight ahead with a grin. The yokai running the stand looked like a skeletal young lady in a rather fancy attire. She grabbed some of the crabs that were pinned to the roof and gave them to Cell. He showed her the special card and she nodded in approval. “Take care, dear.” She said. Cell nodded and walked off as they headed for the exit of the market.

Frieza and Cell continued the hike back to the den. Cell couldn’t carry Frieza this time, for he was carrying what seemed like a massive amount of food. Frieza offered to help him but Cell refused to let him, adamant about doing it himself. When the den was in sight, Frieza ran over and started to build a fire.

“Eager, are we?” Cell laughed. Frieza laughed himself as he hastily built the fire, “yes”-ing to himself when it started. Cell walked over with the crabs, some vegetables, and a knife and pan he had picked up at the market. He cut the vegetables into diced pieces, throwing them into the pan with some crabmeat and cooking wine. They both waited for their dinner to be finished cooking, and when it was, they all but pigged out on the succulent food.

“Where did you learn to cook?” Frieza said, his mouth still full. Cell chuckled.

“I got bored between challengers a lot. I learned how to do many things in my spare time.” He replied.

Frieza was astonished. He focused back on his food. When he finished eating, he realized that he had forgotten all about the red wine. He reached into one of the many bags of supplies and took out a bottle. He noticed there was also a paper bag rolled up next to the wine, so he opened it as it revealed two small wine-glasses.

“Did you ask for these?” He said, inspecting the glasses.

“Honestly... I didn’t. Kappa must have given them to us as gifts.” Cell responded. Frieza wasted no time pouring some of the wine into both glasses. He handed one to Cell, and they clinked the glasses as they began to drink.

This was probably the best day in Hell that either of them had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked that then CONGRATULATIONS! You like crabcakes with a lot of filler. And fluffing. And romantic vomit. (Blerueahsipahsdgkrgh)


	3. Remorse

Frieza couldn’t lie, the wine was very strong. It was probably the strongest wine he had ever tasted. But that didn’t stop him however from nearly drinking over half of the decent-sized bottle. 

He didn’t get drunk very often, due to him in general disliking the feeling of being out of control of his own body. He would usually get giddy and even emotional when he was in a drunken state, but he would always make sure to shut himself away in his room- as to not make any chaos among the crew.

Cell noticed the slight change in the ice-jin’s behavior. Raising an eyebrow, he watched the small alien giggle to himself. He went to go pour some more wine into his now empty glass, smiling with his tongue out.

He grabbed Frieza’s wrist, rolling his eyes. The ice-jin growled, beginning to get irritated. “You’ve had enough,” the android stated, “You’re drunk.”

“I-I’m-I’m not drunk.” He could hardly talk as he kept trying to reach for the bottle. Cell had a firm grip on his wrist however, preventing the ice-jin from moving.

“Yes you are. And you’re going to bed.” 

Upon that statement, Cell stood up and began to carry the now limp Frieza in his arms. The ice-jin chuckled, going “Wheeeeee~” as he was carried. He was laid upon the plush pillows that made his bed, and whined when the android let him go.

“Aren’t… aren’t you coming too?” He said. Cell smirked at him.

“I need to clean up, and then I will.”

“Yaaaay~” Frieza yelled as he flailed his hands. He really was hammered. Cell couldn’t help but laugh to himself in amusement.  _ ‘He must have really liked the wine’ _ , he thought to himself. As he finished cleaning, he went to go lie down on the bed of pillows beside Frieza. The ice-jin rolled over and climbed on top of the android, hugging him tightly. The android pet his head, causing Frieza to purr slightly along with his shallow breathing. 

The smell of wine was intoxicating, flooding Cell’s nostrils. He was now slowly and gently stroking up and down the little alien’s back, who for some reason had his tail swaying slightly, almost wagging. Cell was watching the action in fascination when all of the sudden, he felt Frieza start to grind against his pelvis.

Of course.

Frieza was moaning ever so slightly, making wickedly arousing movements against the android’s body. Cell was at his boiling point, eventually giving in to the heat as he flipped them over with a growl and ground back against the ice-jin. He groaned as he moved against Frieza’s wetness- until his black cover finally slid back to reveal his engorged and throbbing cock. 

The skin-on-skin contact made Frieza shiver. He felt his length being teased out of its sheath, his pulsating member sliding against Cell’s own. He made small noises of ecstasy as the android continued to grind against him even harder. Finally his slick erection was free entirely, and he began to moan loudly.

“Cell…  _ please…”  _ He cried. He had lost all control over himself as the feeling of pure arousal tore through his being. Cell slowed his movements until they felt light and ticklish against Frieza’s skin. 

“ _ ‘Please’  _ what, my dear?” Cell asked teasingly. He wanted to hear Frieza’s voice. He wanted to hear him beg- to hear him scream in pleasure- to hear him say his name over and over until his throat couldn’t take it anymore... Such was his fantasy. 

There was a small fraction of him that felt guilty, however. The ice-jin was completely and utterly drunk. He knew that there was a chance that Frieza may not even remember this- or even worse, be angry with him.

This wasn’t what he wanted.

_ “Please… fuck me, please…”  _ he moaned, nearly in a whisper. Cell stopped dead in his tracks, gazing away from the tyrant and towards the ground. The conflict between lust and love was tearing him apart. No sounds could be heard but the crickets in the night and Frieza’s panting. It was then that he made his decision. 

“I’m sorry… But… this isn’t right.” Cell was nothing but guilty and embarrassed. His sheath began to slide back over his arousal, when suddenly Frieza lunged upward. The ice-jin latched onto Cell’s shoulders, still heavily drugged by the heat of the moment.

“Why... isn’t it right? We’ve done this… before…” Frieza’s speech was slow and slightly slurred. He seemed disappointed, but not as much as Cell had expected. Frieza still had something up his sleeve, he could tell. Sure enough, he was right.

Frieza trailed his tongue down Cell’s armor, who was now lying on his back. He pressed his hands against the solid plates of Cell’s chest as he continued his journey downward. Frieza was about where Cell’s middle was down his body when the android realized the little ice-jin’s plan.

Before Cell could even react to his actions, Frieza gripped onto his cock- making him throw back his head, moaning loudly as he did so. He then felt slick warmth against his length, looking down to see Frieza licking a firm stripe up his engorged erection- all the way from the base to the top. Cell’s concealer slid back down in the blink of an eye, and only then did Frieza take the tip into his mouth. He sucked on the head and lapped at his slit, his head foggy and his body hot with desire. 

Cell was trying extremely hard to keep himself from bucking up into Frieza’s throat, his hips spasming ever so slightly. Frieza surprisingly was able to take the entirety of his length with his mouth and throat, bobbing his head and creating suction. Cell threw his head back once more in pleasure, his climax approaching fast. He thought he was going to explode- but then everything stopped.

Frieza had stopped sucking on him, sitting up to plant his knees on either side of the android as he continued to wag his tail with enthusiasm. He started to grind his twitching hole against the tip of Cell’s throbbing flesh, who at this point was dazed and aroused as could be.  _ ‘Fuck it,’ _ the android thought  _ ‘I’ll deal with the consequences tomorrow…’ _

Cell felt Frieza force his way down onto his rock-hard erection, the ice-jin crying out as it stretched and filled him. The meaty appendage was more than enough for the small alien, who started to bounce on him- lifting himself up and down over Cell.

The android gripped onto the ice-jin’s hips, pushing up into him each time he tried to slam downward. The intense force made Cell do all but crash against his sweet spot with each movement, causing the fiery embers in Frieza’s abdomen to build into a roaring flame.

Frieza couldn’t take it any more and screamed as he released his seed, coating the android’s chest. Frieza clenched unbearably tight around Cell’s appendage and caused him to groan deeply and wetly as he released. Every last drop of his essence was milked into the ice-jin as Cell retreated from him, the thick substance slowly leaking out of Frieza’s spent body. Frieza fell backwards, wheezing and squeaking with each breath he took in.

Cell scooped him into his arms, pulling him on top of him as they snuggled into each other, the somewhat uncomfortable pillows beginning to flatten from all of their movement. He would definitely have to do something about their living conditions tomorrow, after talking about the events of the night over with Frieza. He felt the ice-jin tracing small circles around on his armor, giggling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Cell finally asked. Frieza looked up at him with his goofy grin and his lazy crimson eyes.

“Nothing… you’ll just do  _ anything _ to please me, won’t you?” He said. He was still giggling slightly, and Cell couldn’t help but take him in for another quick yet passionate kiss. The ice-jin let out a hum of approval when their lips parted, slowly resting his head against the android’s armor.

“Of course…” Cell said, nuzzling into the nook of Frieza’s neck, making him purr slightly. “I would do anything for you. Accompany you, protect you…” He paused before continuing. “...Love you… whatever it takes, my dear.” He whispered.

The ice-jin felt tears welling up in his eyes. His forces would lay down their lives for him, but not in this mannerism. If it came down to it- soldiers flee, make bad choices, turn traitorous… but _ this  _ was different. This android had undying affection for him- and he never even knew affection in the first place. This feeling that made him warm inside; It coaxed him into letting down his guard and instead of defensive frustration- feeling passionate embraces and peaceful sleep… part of him didn’t know how to act. 

Finally it all hit the breaking point, and Frieza began to uncontrollably sob against Cell’s armor. Cell couldn’t fully relate to the irrational, drunken emotions of the ice-jin. He could only rub Frieza’s back as he let his tears fall for the first time in a long time.

“Why? What did I do to deserve your undying loyalty...? What’s so great about serving me that you’d do it so willingly and...perfectly? _ Why?” _

It was true. He loved the ice-jin and everything about him, but was there a true reason behind what caused him to do so? An underlying feeling in his gut told him to just try and hush the ice-jin, for he didn’t know if he would take his next words the wrong way. He couldn’t help but run his mouth though as Frieza continued to sob against him, burying his face against his armor.

“I’ve always been attracted to you. Ever since I was taught about you, and how your cells contributed to my being… everything about you made something ignite inside of me. At first, it was just the appearance, for I didn’t know you for who you were… but then…”

The android paused. He was digging himself in a deep hole. He needed to say something to climb out of it, and fast.

“...Then, finding how amazing of a person you are- even after barely knowing you… I just have the strong urge to want to be with you. All the time. I love to touch you- and to feel you… I just... _ love you.” _

Cell opened up to the ice-jin, who said nothing. He winced internally, thinking he said something that really messed up. However, upon looking down, he heard the faint breathing and saw that Frieza’s eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep somewhere in the conversation.

Cell didn’t mind, he couldn’t seem to say the right words anyway. For now he decided to gently wrap his arms around Frieza- pulling him close and falling into a deep slumber of his own.

  
  


The next morning, Cell awoke later than expected. He opened his eyes to see that Frieza was no longer on top of him. He looked around, but didn’t see the ice-jin anywhere. 

Frankly, he was scared.

_ Really _ scared.

Had he said something last night that Frieza took the wrong way? He sat up and looked outside of the cave. It was already noon. Why did he sleep so long…?

He bolted outside of the cave, scanning the area for any signs of the small alien. He finally spotted him, over by their pond. He was sitting on the edge of it, slowly kicking his feet back and forth in the water. He was staring down at his rippling reflection, his expression full of sorrow.

Cell’s heart started beating again as soon as he saw that Frieza was okay and close by. He began to walk towards him, only to see Frieza try and feign a happy face. There was no way he was going to let that slide, however. He wanted to know what was bothering him in particular.

He walked over and sat down beside the ice-jin, putting his feet in the water and mimicking his movements. 

“So… what’s wrong?” Cell asked. He was internally cringing at the thought of all of the possible answers. Cell really wasn’t as charming as he would have liked himself to be. He was praying that Frieza had forgotten most of last night. The ice-jin did still seem a little hung-over. 

“Nothing…” Frieza said. There was a silence, and Frieza looked over to see that Cell was staring at him with a concerned expression. He let out a sigh and looked back down at the water, his legs no longer kicking. 

“I’m not used to this affection that you give me so willingly… I’m just trying to adjust to the fact that someone gives a damn about me as a person.” Frieza said, small droplets of tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Cell wanted to move in closer and embrace the ice-jin once more, but after the statement he just heard he wasn’t sure if that was the best move.

“Do… do you want me to leave you alone?” Cell asked. He hated the idea of being away from Frieza even for a moment, only now beginning to realize how clingy he was to the ice-jin. If that was what Frieza really needed though, then he would gladly leave him be.

Cell would do whatever it took to make him happy, no matter the sorrow or pain. However, Frieza’s next answer shocked the android.

“No. Don’t leave me.” He said almost instinctually. The fact that the answer he had given rolled off of his tongue so quickly… it frightened him. He didn’t want to rely on others for anything, but it was already too late for that. The android had already given him food, warmth, and love…

“What would you like me to do?” Cell asked, concerned for his lover. Frieza stared blankly down at his reflection in the water.

“Hold me.”

Cell, although shocked, complied with Frieza’s request. He turned and embraced the ice-jin, who tightly hugged him back. It was as if he were a lost child that had just found its mother. He buried his face into Cell’s armor and began to cry. Cell pulled Frieza onto his lap and slowly rocked side to side, shushing him as he bawled uncontrollably. Cell never imagined he would ever see Frieza in such a rare state. 

Frieza cried more and more until the tears ran out, leaving him just whimpering and hiccupping in the android’s lap. He was clinging onto him for dear life as this new set of foreign emotions within him began to subside. He didn’t understand why he had to feel these things, and he couldn’t even tell if he loved or hated it. He didn’t know that these emotions even existed until he met the android.

While he had to admit feeling loved was nice, it began to make him feel something else that he never in a million years thought he would ever feel.

_ Remorse. _

It made him wonder how many other people had felt this way before- and how many thousands of lives he had absolutely destroyed that feeling for as well. He actually began to piece it all together for once- trying to imagine what losing the android would be like. The thought alone made him wince in emotional pain, and he couldn’t even fathom how much of that pain he had caused to everyone else in the universe.

Why was he so selfish in the first place…? He could blame it on how he was raised and taught all he wanted, or how his father had told him to never feel the feelings he was experiencing now. He always listened to it without second thought.

Now he was  _ finally _ starting to feel it.

He was  _ finally _ beginning to feel the pain.

And he  **hated** himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I really don't know how to feel about the direction this story is going in. Frieza's preeeetty ooc at this point... fuck it tho.   
> Feedback is love, people.


	4. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a LOT of names in this chapter. Hopefully it's not too confusing. :/

After sobbing in Cell’s arms for what felt like an eternity, the ice-jin stood himself up. He felt emotionally drained and physically numb. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. The darkness that had been encasing his heart for all of his years started to bite at him. He felt it gnawing in his chest as he stood there, looking down at the android; wobbly on his feet and struggling to keep his balance. His eyelids refused to stay open and they fell to cover his stinging eyes.

He began to fall backwards into the water, when Cell launched himself off of the ground to grab him. He locked his arms around him and stopped his fall, steadying the icejin back upright. Frieza kept his eyes closed, having a sudden epiphany about the short experience he just had.

Cell would always catch him when he fell… in every way.

It never really sunk in how dedicated the android was to him until that moment. The protection and warmth the android provided was real, and he knew that. However, he wasn’t aware for how long… but then he realized it. Cell would be there for all of his  _ eternity _ . And whenever the android said it, he really meant it. It wasn’t that Frieza thought he was lying about how long he would serve him- not at all. He just never recognized how long eternity was. 

It was  _ forever. _

This android would be by his side  **_forever._ **

...Did he really want that? There was no doubt. It was just a matter of admitting to himself that he had some codependence for the first time in all of his being. He never even needed _his_ _own father_ by his side. But this android… he really needed him.

“...Frieza! Are you okay?!” 

How long had Cell been calling for him? He didn’t even know, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the android’s yelling. 

“...I’m fine…” He responded quietly, “I just… need to rest.” He slowly opened his eyes to stare at Cell’s magenta orbs. Cell let out a sigh, and began to carry him back to the cave. Frieza gave a weak chuckle. 

“I’m starting to think that you like to carry me around. You do it so often and willingly.” He said.

“Maybe because I do.” Cell responded, a slight blush spreading on his face. Frieza felt his face get a little hot as well, not really knowing how to respond to the android. He decided against saying anything, and began to feel his exhaustion as he felt the android lay him down on the pillows. 

Cell sat down cross-legged and looked off outside of the cave. It was actually a nice day out. There was warm sunlight and a slight breeze. He looked back to Frieza, who was now curling up against the android’s knee. Cell rubbed the ice-jin’s domed head as he began to speak.

“I have to go soon,” He informed. “I have some opponents to fight today. Once I win, I will do something about these living arrangements. Perhaps I could get the supplies to make a proper bed… or install some sort of door.”

“Can I come with you?” Frieza asked. He didn’t want to be alone. Not now. 

Not ever.

Cell thought on it with much concentration. He didn’t want Frieza to be alone either. He let out a sigh, and gave his response.

“Yes, you may. There are seats around the arena. The top bleachers are usually empty. I’d like for you to sit up there- that way you won’t draw much attention to yourself. But…”

Cell trailed off. Frieza looked at him, his brow raised.

“But what?” He asked. Cell swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought back to the Saiyans that had almost defiled his lover. It filled him with rage and worry.

“I need you to promise me that you will be aware of your surroundings at all times, my dear... You never know who else will be in the audience. We will head out in about one hour.”

Frieza nodded and fell into his deep sleep, Cell lightly rubbing his back as he dozed off. He was scared to admit it, but he always had the uncontrollable urge to touch the ice-jin. The feeling of another warm body against his skin in such an affectionate manner made him feel so fuzzy inside. Every time he caressed him, carried him, held him… it made him feel so wonderful. Still,  _ nothing _ could compare to when he made love to him. In Cell’s mind, seeing Frieza in the throes of passion- _ his _ passion- was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Cell slowly got up while the ice-jin was asleep and walked over to the grocery bags. He pulled out an apple, beginning to snack on the fruit as he sat at the edge of the cave that they called home. He concentrated, envisioning the renovations he would do to their living space. A solid door and a comfortable bed were the first on the list. 

Cell had built an entire arena before, so he was sure he could put together a few basic necessities out of wood. If not, he could always hire some spirits or yokai to help him. There was always the option of moving into an actual house- but if he didn’t know any better, he would have swore that the ice-jin  _ liked _ the cave… He would just have to ask him about it when he woke up.

After about an hour, Cell gently set his palm on Frieza’s shoulder and began to lightly shake him awake. The ice-jin got up surprisingly quick, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. They grabbed some water and set out for the arena.

When they finally arrived, Kappa was waiting for them.

“Ah! Cell! Wonderful! Come, the challenger is waiting for you to enter the arena!”

“Good,” Cell asked. “I hope I’m not too late. What is the challenger’s name?”

“No-no-no, you’re not late at all! Right on time! The challenger’s name, you ask? Oh, he would not say. He just said he wanted to fight you- and bad. I saw him here while you were here the other day. Apparently he’s been training every single day since he came to Hell. He seemed angry about something. He’s not a returning challenger, either.” 

At this, Cell was a taken aback. Someone was angry with him? He thought back to the four saiyans. One of them had challenged him before, and his buddies were witnesses to his pummelling- which is why they all scrambled when he went to save Frieza. He doubted any of them would dare challenge him…

What would he have done to make someone  _ mad  _ at him?

“What race is he? Saiyan?” Cell asked.

“No, he is a crok-jin. He has deep green hair, which he wears in a braid. He’s quite handsome too. Supposedly, he was a prince-”

“I beg your pardon?!” Frieza yelped. Both Kappa and Cell looked at him with much confusion. 

“W-what’s wrong? Did I-” Kappa said.

“I know who he is. And Cell- I know you can take him.” Frieza said. 

“How… do you know? Was he an enemy of yours?” Cell asked, extremely confused- and curious as well.

“No… He was my one of my two right-hand men in my forces.”

Just as Frieza was about to continue speaking, what sounded like a firecracker went off. 

“It’s time! It’s time! Cell, you know what to do. And you?” He said, looking at Frieza.

“I would like to watch the match from the top of the bleachers.”

Kappa nodded at the ice-jin and beconned him to follow. The yokai led Frieza through a door, leading to a large set of stairs. He climbed the steps quickly, and it lead him straight to the top of the arena’s seats. No one was sitting in the area...  _ Perfect. _

Cell was nowhere to be seen, Frieza assuming that he had left to go enter the arena. Sure enough, when he looked down, he saw Cell in the center. Little white, puffy spirits as well as various yokai crowded the bleachers closest to the arena, fizzling into emptiness at the top of the bleachers. There were even living-dead in the crowd… some of which with monkey tails.

Frieza shivered at the sight of the tails. Hopefully the saiyans didn’t notice him. Frieza realized that the bleachers had a protective forcefield around them, as to protect the audience.

“Ladies and gentle-spirits!” a voice hollered. Walking onto the stage was a red man with a big, pointy nose. He had a black curly mustache and fierce, yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark, purplish-grey suit with tall wooden shoes. “Today’s match is a challenger from Planet Agilara- a prince, who dare challenge the undefeated, mighty Cell from Planet Earth!”

_ ‘Say who it is. Say who the hell it is. Say it now.’ _ Frieza thought with his eyes closed. 

Frieza could hear many girly squeals from the crowd as the challenger stepped forth into the arena. He hesitantly opened his eyes to set his sight upon the challenger.

And this familiar challenger was looking right at him.

His eyes widened as he stared at him, dumbfounded and in disbelief. 

_ “Zarbon...” _ He said it aloud, despite knowing that the crok-jin couldn’t hear him.

 

Down in the arena, Cell was staring down his prey. The green-haired alien snarled at him in rage and envy. Cell laughed at him, making sure to try and strike a nerve. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you want to fight me? You might end up breaking a nail.” He mocked. Truthfully, he was jealous as well. He was jealous that this alien was able to experience the living world alongside Frieza, despite how scary that would have been. He still wanted to know what that was like, even though he never would get the chance.

“I will prove to my lord that you are but a disgusting  _ insect,”  _ Zarbon said with venom in his voice. “You are not worthy of his affections!”

Cell had to say something to provoke him enough to make him move first. Anything. He now knew why this creature was mad at him… He was in love with Frieza, and it most likely started long before he even died.

_ ‘Oh, I know...’  _ Cell thought. He was about to pull a nasty,  _ nasty _ card.

“Hmmm…” Cell began “I wonder if he saw me worthy enough of his affections...  _ when we  _ **_fucked_ ** .”

Zarbon’s eyes grew impossibly wide as he sneered.  **_“LIES!”_ ** He shouted.

Something began to seem different. Cell began to witness a change in the green-haired crok-jin as his muscles began to contort and bulk out. His previously beautiful face began to distort into a disgusting, monstrous muzzle. His skin grew bumpy and rough and all of his fingers now bore deadly claws- as well as his toes, which were now punctured through his boots. 

Cell just smirked and watched as the gator-like creature charged at him. He pulled his fist back to make a brutal punch… only to have Cell backhand him into the other side of the arena.

It was obvious who was going to win. Cell laughed at how pathetically weak the creature was as he approached him. Zarbon struggled to get back to his feet, blue blood dripping from his nose and the corner of his mouth. 

Cell grabbed the beaten challenger by his meticulously-done braid. He pulled him by it, up to face him. When the crok-jin opened his eyes to look at Cell, the insectoid man began to speak. 

“If only you could have seen him… he’s so beautiful in the throes of  _ passion. _ ” Cell grinned.

Zarbon’s face contorted into a grimace as he weakly tried to knee the android in the stomach only for it to crash against the solid hardness of his armor, shaking in pain as the attack was useless.

“You should just forfeit, maggot. That way you can go back to that prettier face of yours. The one you sport now is so terribly disgusting…” 

_ “You… you  _ can’t _ have him.” _ Zarbon muttered breathlessly. He was dazed and tired, his body wanting to give up on him so very much. He refused though. He wanted Frieza for himself so badly… he _ always _ had.

“Oh but he’s  _ already _ mine, darling.” And with that response, Cell threw Zarbon’s form by his braid into the opposite side of the arena once more. The angle that he landed at made him snap his neck, his form quickly shrinking back into his beautiful body as he laid there- limp and defeated.

After ten seconds of the crok-jin staying still, the announcer came onto the stage and began hollering the results.

_ “AAAAAND... CELL IS VICTORIOUS ONCE MORE!” _

There was cheering in the crowd. Zarbon’s neck healed- after all, he couldn’t die if he was already dead.

The crok-jin prince felt severe humiliation as he began to pull himself off of the ground. He couldn’t take his exhaustion and fell back down. While the power of the afterlife healed his bodily wounds, he was still emotionally and somewhat physically exhausted. Cell walked out of the arena smiling to himself, the cheers in the distance muffling as he exited. 

Frieza couldn’t stand to witness the awkward occurrence and ran out of the audience, greeting Cell at the exit.

“Was that entertaining enough, my prince?” Cell asked. Frieza slowly nodded, amazed at how swiftly Cell had mopped the floor with his former right-hand man.

“Let’s go… I don’t want to be here when he comes out.” Frieza said quietly.

Cell nodded and grabbed the ice-jin, taking off with his hand clasped in his own. They ran and ran while side by side, happily in a strange way as they did so. Frieza had no idea where they were running to, but Cell seemed to have very specific coordination.

“Cell… Where are we going…?” Frieza asked the android. 

“To the lumber yard. We’re going to build something.”

“Like what?”

“A door- and a bed.” 

Frieza laughed internally. Cell really was doing everything in his power to make him comfortable. It was so... nice.

They had eventually arrived at the lumber yard, looking around at different wood they could use to condition their homestead cave. Some of the wood there was in beautiful colors- shades of red, brown, gold and even greyish were there.

“Heya, Cell!” A voice called. It was a female voice, and then approaching them came a woman with an extremely long neck. It snaked into an ‘S’ shape, leveling her head with Cell’s face.

“Hello, Rubi. I’ve come to cash in that favor.” He replied. Just how many people owed Cell something…? It was almost alarming. Upon closer inspection, the long-necked woman was very muscular. Her fists were perched on her hips as she stood in a confident pose. She smirked and responded to the android.

“Sure! What do ya’ want?” 

“I need supplies for building a large bed and a large gate.”

“What’s the setting of the place? House, trailer-”

“A cave.”

Rubi looked at Cell, a bit stunned and confused. She hummed as she began to think.

“Our hardware store carries wood glue, putty, saws, drills, screws, etcetera. Ya’ name it, we got it. As for the wood… you want something hard and sturdy... And I have just the thing.”

Cell raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?” 

Rubi looked off into space, thinking. “Ya’ see, I have the best lumber in Hell. It’s really,  _ REALLY _ expensive… It’s called hades wood, and we’re the only place that grows hades trees. It’s practically indestructible. However, that can make it hard to work with. A big strong guy like ya’ self shouldn’t have a problem though.”

“That sounds perfect.” Cell said in a pleasant tone. Rubi started to walk away, motioning for Cell to follow. The couple followed Rubi over to see a gigantic stack of grey wood, that of which had a light sheen to it. It was almost as if it were made of a dull type of silver.

“I’ll get my girls to carry some out to where ya’ are,” Rubi said. She turned around with her back to the two, and shouted loudly.  _ “GIRLS! COME HERE!” _

Out of a nearby shed came three muscular women. One of them was short with very long black hair that dragged against the ground. Another was tall and beautiful, though her skin was greyish and her eyes an icy blue. The third was  _ very _ tall and exceptionally muscular. She had long, spindly fingers that swung at her sides as she walked.

Frieza was surprised that the best lumber and hardware in Hell was produced by women. It wasn’t bad- just surprising. He assumed that they were all yokai, due to their slightly ‘off’ details. 

“Oh, hello Cell!” The small one said. 

“Hello there. Kuchi, Yuki, Joro…” He greeted them with a smile. The three giggled, looking at not him- but Frieza.

“Who’s the little lizard?” the woman with the spindly fingers said. Though this comment _ enraged  _ Frieza, he was in no place to pick a fight- especially since these yokai were the key to improving his living circumstances.

“Ah, yes… his name is Frieza. He is my…  _ significant other.”  _ Cell explained. The three looked at each other and back at the two of them, shocked.

“As in  _ Lord _ Frieza? The tyrant?” The one with the long hair said.

“Yes, Kuchi. That’s him.”

They all gasped. Frieza slightly rolled his eyes and looked up at Cell, then looked back to the three yokai.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone, I swear.” Frieza said, slightly annoyed. The three looked around at each other once more, and then nodded.

“Well… if Cell trusts you…” The one with the grey skin said. 

“...Anyway… Girls, we’re giving a buncha’ hades to Cell. He’s cashing in the favor.” Rubi informed. The three nodded in unison, and then… things got a little weird.

Kuchi, the one with the long hair, started first. Her long hair began to snake upward- like tendrils- and grab large pieces after pieces of wood. Frieza swore that he could see teeth in the middle of the back of her head- smiling in a sharp-toothed grin.

The second, Yuki, simply began to pick up slab after slab of wood under her arms. Webs of frost spread wherever she touched the lumber.

The third yokai- Joro- was probably the strangest. With a grunt, eight spider legs stabbed out from her back. She grabbed a large amount of the wood in said legs and let out a sigh.

After they had finished their odd transformations, they walked back over to Cell. 

“Thank you, ladies. It’s quite a distance from here, however.” Cell said. The three of them giggled.

“They can handle it. Lead the way, my friend! Don’t let them slack! Oh- and here.” With that, she handed the android a large bag. “That should be everything you need to build it.”

Frieza stared at her, confused. When did the bag even get there…? He couldn’t chalk it up to being anything but her yokai powers. She was one mysterious creature.

Cell began to walk off into the distance- the three yokai following him and Frieza as they journeyed back to their den.

Rubi then stood there, contemplating on it all. “The Tyrannical Lord Frieza, huh…? Who woulda’ thought…” She muttered to herself. “This is going to be  _ really _ interesting…”

And with that, she walked back into the yard to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. IT'S TIME TO PLAY...how domestic can you get? (FML)


	5. Renovation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a bunch of domestic shit here. I might go back and change the earlier chapters... Frieza's severe OOC-ness (mainly in chapter 3) is bugging the shit out of me. If you just want the smut and want to skip the domestic fluff that consists of them making renovations to the cave, skip to the end. :/

“That should be everything…” Kuchi stated, her long hair setting the wood down. “So this is your cave? It’s going to be really nice, I can see that much… Nice open area. Isolated too.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you. I hope it turns out nice as well. Of course, this is technically Frieza’s cave. I’ve been staying here though.”

“Oh, for how long?” Yuki asked. “If the offer ever expires, ours is always open…”

“He’s staying as long as he wants.” Frieza said, trying to hide his blush. His hands were folded behind his back as he tail swished slowly back and forth. He couldn’t lie, this was all  _ very  _ exciting. Cell was truly devoted to him to have gone to such lengths.

“Well, it should be time for us to be heading back. However…” Joro said, trailing off, “I don’t have anything on my schedule. I could help you build everything, if you’d like. I know that the two of them have a job today, but I’m free.” 

Cell looked at the long haired yokai, and then back to Frieza. “Would you be okay with that, my dear?” He asked the ice-jin. The three females tried to stifle their giggles when Cell called Frieza “my dear”. Frieza blushed a bit harder, but ignored it. At least they weren’t obnoxious about it…

“Of course, if she would like to. The more help we can get, the better. About the bed though, we don’t have a mattress yet… How will you know the correct dimensions?”

“Well, I was thinking; maybe you could stay here and help Joro while I go find something. If that’s okay with the two of you, that is.” Cell suggested. Joro looked over nervously at Frieza, who looked back at her nonchalantly. 

“That would be fine with me.” Frieza shrugged.

“U-u-um… sure!” Joro said, trying to hide her inner fear.

“It’s settled then,” Cell said. “I will go to another market and try to find something. In the meantime, could you two start on the gate?” 

“Y-yes… d-did you want it double or single?” Joro asked.

“Whichever you think would be better.” Cell said. Joro nodded at him, and gave a fake smile. He saw right through it.

The other yokai ditched Joro in a hurry and left, saying that they had things to do. It was true though, they did have other projects and jobs to work on. Cell waved them off and then told Joro he would be back later. When he was out of site, she gulped and looked nervously at Frieza.

“S-so-”

“I don’t plan on hurting you, alright? No threats, no harm, no lie. I know my reputation shows nothing but… violence... but I have no reason to hurt you- At all. Especially since you’re helping us with tasks like this.” Frieza reassured. Truthfully, he wasn’t used to being this soft with anyone but Cell. However, He really was very happy to be getting a door and a proper bed.

Joro gave a long pause, gazing downward. When she saw Frieza’s patience with her, she let out a sigh. “...Okay. I believe you…” She said with an honest smile.

Frieza smiled back at her and put his hands on his hips. “So… where do we start?” 

“Well… we need the wood trimmed a bit to fit against the ceiling of the cave. Cutting it is a bitch though.”

Frieza thought about it for a minute. It didn’t take him long to come up with a solution. 

“I have an idea!” He yelled with a snap. He really was excited about this. He dragged Joro by the hand over to the wood (which scared her a bit) and examined it.

“Where do you need it cut?” He asked. Joro was still a bit stunned at his happiness.

“U-um... hold on.” She went over to the bag that Cell had been given and pulled out some supplies. She grabbed two pairs of goggles, a wood pencil, and a hand saw. She walked back over to the ice-jin and looked back over to the cave. She then walked over to the bag once more and pulled out some measurement tape. She stuck the heavy object on the ground and pulled it upward until it hit the lowest point on the top edge of the cave.

Walking back over to the eager ice-jin, she grabbed the pencil and marked the wood.

“Right about here,” she said.

Frieza took no time in putting on some goggles. Joro did the same. He then summoned a destructo-disc, making Joro squeal and back up. She was somewhat surprised when he began using the charging attack to saw the wood, never firing it from his palm and letting it slice the thick slab. She was very impressed at his creative thinking, and walked closer once more. It took him no time to slice the end off.

“W-wow… that was smart!” She said. Frieza let out a small chuckle and smiled.

Juro worked on the frame for the gate while Frieza continued to cut the wood. Before they knew it, all of the lumber had been cut and the frame had been finished. They glued the pieces of wood together, using vices to hold them in place. 

Apparently, the glue was a special type that dried rather quickly. With little effort, they were able to put up the gate. They were just finishing when Cell returned, dragging a gigantic king-sized mattress on a slat with rope attached in tow. Cell wore a triumphant grin as he walked up to the two beings.

“Well, it seemed you finished the gate. I see you went with a single?” He said.

“Yes. Is that okay?” Joro asked. Cell examined the gate, walking up to it. He tested it, knocking on it, opening and closing it and feeling the wood with his palm.

“It’s absolutely perfect. Oh,” Cell reached to something that had been resting on top of the mattress, pulling up the objects to reveal that they were a few gorgeous lanterns. “I thought we might need these, since the gate doesn’t let any natural light in.”

 

They spent the rest of the day building the gate- sanding, varnishing, etc. Finally it was time to build the bed, which got done surprisingly quick. It was beyond nightfall when everything was finished, but it really was worth it. While Frieza and Joro kept working, Cell had gone back to the market to get a few more things: extra fuel for the lanterns, a rug for the interior, a comforter set for the bed- even a chain for hanging the lanterns from the ceiling. They ended up fixing a window and a peephole into the door, to let a small amount of natural light in. He had gotten a few other trivial supplies, but other than that everything had been finished. 

“Well… Rubi will have my head if I don’t start heading back. I think I should go…” Joro said.

“Of course. Feel free to visit any time, Joro.” Cell said. With that, the small yokai bowed, and ran off into the distance. Cell looked back at Frieza, who was smiling up at him.

“Did you enjoy yourself, my love? You look exhausted.” Cell said with a grin. 

Frieza proceeded to bend backwards and crack his back with a grimace, and then turned back to Cell and answered. 

“Mmmm- yes I did, actually. Shall we go inside?” 

Cell didn’t give a verbal response; he only picked up one of the lanterns they had lit and led the small ice-jin into his now renovated cave.

“I didn’t even ask you if you’d prefer a house… I apologize.” Cell commented, gazing downward.

“I’ll be honest, I… really like how secluded this area is. Plus, it’s very unique… I love it here.  _ Especially _ now.” he said with a small laugh.

They both stood there, admiring the beautifully made bed. The comforter was dark navy with pattern that resembled a black vine of flowers, swirling diagonally across with small black petals scattered around. They couldn’t help but collapse onto the beautiful bed, both of them letting out a sigh of contentment.

They turned to face one another, when Cell boldly crawled closer to the ice-jin leaned over to kiss him on his small black lips. They both moaned into the kiss, and when they parted they made sure to crawl under the covers- the light from the lantern softly flickering against their skins.

They snuggled close into one another, Cell nuzzling against the top of the ice-jin’s smooth head. Frieza had one of his legs lifted over the top of Cell’s hips, and when he scooted closer to him he let out a small shiver. The cold black concealer against Frieza’s sensitive area made him want more contact; want more stimulation. He was so exhausted, though. He felt as though he could barely move.

Cell seemed to read his mind and crawled over so that he was on top of him, Frieza keeping his leg wrapped around his waist. He couldn’t help but let out a triumphant chuckle as he noticed Frieza’s hard blushing on his face. He wanted him. He wanted him _ bad. _

Cell blushed too- and while he was growing hotter by the second, he didn’t want to do anything that Frieza didn’t want. The android decided to wait- noticing the ice-jin’s smile spread further across his face. Frieza leaned up ever so slightly, and whispered in the android’s ear.

“Cell…  _ take me.” _

The android made haste in kissing the ice-jin with feverish desire, his concealer beginning to slide back already. He began to nip down Frieza’s neck, making him purr in ecstacy. Though, he was in a slightly different mood this time; he wanted Cell to take it slow, to relish in the sensations the android gave him. He wanted him to handle him with care, as if he were a delicate china-doll… to make him feel as if he were the most special being in the universe.

Cell had a way of making him feel that way, after all.

The android trailed his tongue up the ice-jin’s chest as it rose and fell, arousal overtaking the both of them. He rubbed his hands around the ice-jin’s waist, slowly shifting them to caress the sheath between his legs. He must have been extremely wound up... he was very wet.

Cell decided to use the natural lubricant to coat his fingers, slowly moving down even further to touch his quivering hole ever so lightly. Frieza moaned as he moved downward, trying to push his finger inside. Cell didn’t allow it however; He wanted to hear the ice-jin beg.

_ “Please, _ Cell… I  _ need _ you…” He pleaded, throwing his head back and arching his spine. The android smiled, complying to him as he pushed his finger inside as slowly as possible. He felt Frieza shake and twitch around the digit, moaning for more and crying tears of passion. He fisted the sheets in his hands, crossing both of his legs around Cell’s middle. His tail thumped back and forth against the mattress as he suffered from his terribly strong need. He wanted him to move; he wanted him to satisfy this hunger that wracked throughout his being.

The android added a second finger with ease, the ice-jin’s body now more willing to take him inside. He threw back his head, exposing the silky flesh of his neck. Cell saw the motion and lightly suckled on the smooth skin, making the ice-jin cry out in excruciating pleasure.

_ “ _ Cell… please…  _ love me…”  _

The android then added a third finger, pumping the digits in and out of Frieza’s tight heat. He flinched each time the fingers pumped inside of him, crying out loud as more and more pleasure filled him. Cell’s concealer had slid back fully upon the sight of his lover in such marvelous passion. He ached to be inside of the tight ice-jin… but not yet. No, he liked seeing his little one in such ecstacy. He didn’t want it to be over so soon.

He leaned down to kiss Frieza once more, ravishing his mouth and moaning deeply into him. Frieza weakly rolled his hips, desperate to feel more stimulation. Cell felt the full, wet length of Frieza’s member grind against him, the friction of their arousals against one another making him groan. They both parted the kiss, gasping for breath. Frieza kept begging- a blush dusting what seemed to be his entire body.

The android decided he was finished torturing Frieza- he didn’t want him to suffer any longer. He positioned his throbbing member at the ice-jin’s entrance- that was when he heard a question from the ice-jin being asked- out of the blue.

“Am I actually…  _ attractive?” _

The android gave out a hearty laugh. Was that even a question, or was it him thinking aloud? It wouldn’t surprise him if Frieza had a praise kink. He decided to humor his little ice-jin and see what a session of compliments would do to him…

“Of course you are… Why would you ask a question with such an obvious answer? You’re beautiful… everything about you…” The android gave him a quick peck on the lips, and began to kiss down the length of Frieza’s neck. “You’re smooth skin…”

Frieza let out little squeaks and gasps, his mouth agape and drooling- the pleasure burning him alive. He wanted him so badly, wanted to feel himself be filled with Cell. He wanted to feel complete with the android, and he wanted to be loved…

_...He wanted to be loved… _

“You’re beautiful face…” The android moved to kiss either of his cheeks, making the heat even more intense. He began to thrust into him slowly in soft yet deep motions, barely grazing his sweet spot.

“You’re stunning physique…” He said, beginning to thrust a bit faster. Frieza wound his legs around him tightly, panting open-mouthed and rolling into him.

“You’re sexy voice…” Frieza blushed hard… this praise was really getting to him.

“The way you moan… the way you scream for me…” 

Cell thrust into him much more boldly now, jerking his body up the mattress with each thrust. Tears fell rapidly down Frieza’s face. His body and his soul felt  _ so. Fucking. Good.  _ He wanted this feeling to last forever. He arched his back more, trying to get a better angle. He couldn’t get enough of Cell. The friction, the sensations, the heat… it was driving him  **_wild._ **

“The way you feel…” Cell couldn’t help but groan at this statement, the tightness around him starting to build a fire in the pit of his body. The wonderful feeling of pleasure and excitement was overtaking him as he pushed into the ice-jin more rapidly.

_ “Please, Cell! More! harde--  _ **_Augh!”_ **

He didn’t even have to say a word. Cell complied, grasping onto the ice-jin’s hips and fucking him even deeper, the head of his erection sliding against his sweet spot with every thrust. Nothing was wasted on lazy aiming; he wanted the ice-jin to  _ know. _ To  _ know _ the feeling of ultimate pleasure- to  _ know _ how much he would always try to please him- to  _ know _ how much he  _ loved _ him. And he wanted him to  _ know _ , above all, that his devotion for him would never end.

They both panted and gasped at the fast-paced ecstacy of their lovemaking. Cell straightened his back slightly, going as deep and hard as his muscles would allow. Frieza was screaming in pleasure; his erection twitched with each hard thrust until he reached his peak with brutal intensity. 

Cell quickly moved the covers out of the way as the forceful orgasm rippled throughout Frieza’s body, releasing himself all over the two of them and crying out louder than ever. Frieza became unbearably tight, Cell moaning loudly and openly as he came. The android scratched down the ice-jin’s back, gripping him tightly and forcefully, unable to help himself. Frieza slightly rolled his hips as to help them both ride out their climaxes, until he had finished spraying and Cell had every last drop milked from his length. The android collapsed beside the ice-jin, gasping for breath. 

They both lay there panting, looking over at each other. For some reason they began to laugh a little. Neither of them thought it was possible that they could be brought such happiness by someone other than themselves…

And yet, here they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THERE'S SOME OF YOU THAT JUST SKIPPED TO THE END. How do I know, you ask? Well, I just know. *shifty eyes look around shiftily*   
> I don't mind though, really. Just do me a favor and leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it~  
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm sorry for those of you that like this, but I'm going to stop this fanfic and start over. I've decided that I hate the OOC-ness of Frieza in this fanfiction A LOT. I'll still be leaving it up, but I won't be continuing this one. I have the first chapter of the rewrite done, though- and I'll post it soon. It will take a bit longer to build up to the smut, but trust me- it will be a lot better and much more believable. I hope you all understand. Thank you all for reading this fic, and I hope you tune in to the rewrite.

 

_~Bipolarfly_


End file.
